


Ocean Eyes

by elemsee



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemsee/pseuds/elemsee
Summary: It was impossible not to fall for him and now here you were, caught in a situation you'd desperately tried to avoid.





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally nothing but pure self indulgence, and I am not ashamed. Alright, maybe I'm a little ashamed. I actually wrote this in two hours, so forgive me if it isn't perfect. I actually have much better works on my profile if you want to check them out instead ;) 
> 
> If you're still here, then thank you for your support! Enjoy!
> 
> (And yes, this work is named after the Billie Eilish song, because b o y does that song fit here)

The steel railings were chilly on your fingertips as you leant against it, your breath a visible fog in front of you as you gazed out upon the water of the River Liffey. It was late — the sky was a dull mixture of black and grey, too cloudy for many stars to be visible — and yet there you were, short sleeved t-shirt and jeans but barely noticing the cold Dublin air. Your skin was still warm to the touch, but you knew it wouldn't last.

The final day of VidCon was finally coming to an end and behind you you could still hear the thump of loud music, the raucous laughter and general hustle and bustle of the crowds exiting the arena. Being a YouTuber yourself you had been so glad to meet so many of your fans, and the turn out had been far greater than you could've ever expected given that you had only been doing this for a year.

You attributed your quick channel growth to your insane work ethic, but also to the fact that you'd made some friends along the way — those friends were YouTubers too, with more successful channels and with the willingness to promote you. It had definitely worked — a million subs in a year seemed ridiculous to you. You never thought it would even get off the ground.

A small smile spread across your lips as you thought about the friends that had helped you along the way. Specifically, one in particular.

Kevin.

You and Kevin had met one fateful day during a Comedy Night episode he'd been filming. You had ended up on the same server as him, and your jokes had made him double over with laughter. This led to an exchange of social media handles, and the rest, as they say, was history.

It helped that you had just moved to Dublin — your favourite city in the whole world and a place you'd always dreamt of moving to — which meant your new friend was only a couple of hours drive away. Soon enough, you and Kevin were best of friends, practically inseparable both online and offline — to the point where others around you were often commenting on it.

You were finding it harder and harder to deny the blossoming romantic feelings you felt for him. Kevin was wonderful, a genuine guy with a big heart. He was funny — even when his jokes were corny and terrible, his delivery of them always had you in fits.

Kevin was also alarmingly gorgeous. Those mesmerising blue eyes always captured you off guard, especially when coupled with that infectious smile. The way he looked at you made you weak at times. Listening to him talk was equally distracting — you were always a sucker for an Irish accent.

It was impossible not to fall for him and now here you were, caught in a situation you'd desperately tried to avoid.

VidCon, mixed with the long hours you were putting in on your newest channel series, had left you exhausted. All the coffee in the world couldn't sate your empty tank. The tiredness made you crabby, and your short fuse made you take it out on the one person closest to you. Unfortunately, that person was Kevin.

You knew it wasn't just because you were so tired. Your feelings were deepening the more time you spent with Kevin, and there were days when you longed to be wrapped up in his arms. He was an affectionate guy by nature and he was always hugging you, which made it worse — you just knew his cuddles meant more to you than they did to him.

Combined with his talk of how he was bored of being alone and wanted to settle down with someone special, and that left you an emotional mess. Instead of being honest with him, you dealt with it the way you knew best — buried it. Your honeyed tones became short and sharp, and while you knew you were pushing him away with your constant snapping, you knew it was better than the alternative of having to watch on the sidelines while you lost his heart to someone else.

"I wondered where you'd gotten to."

Your heart sank as you recognised the voice beside you. Your eyes glanced away from the water to find his, and he greeted you with a short smile. You returned it, although the smile didn't quite reach your eyes.

"Christ, you must be feckin' freezing," Kevin muttered, and he gently shook off his leather jacket, immediately placing it over your shoulders. Your eyes slipped closed as you faced away from him again. His jacket was warm and comforting, and smelled like him. It made your chest ache.

"Thank you," came your quiet voice, barely audible in the late night breeze.

Kevin's hand lingered upon your shoulder for a moment, and a sigh escaped him as he moved it away. The air was thick and heavy between you both, but you tried hard to ignore it.

"I wish you'd tell me what I've done wrong."

His words shot you like a lightning bolt in the chest, and you squeezed your eyes tighter, your temples throbbing with the threat of an incoming headache. You really didn't want to deal with this, not now.

You huffed out a breath, the air a sudden dissipating white steam in front of your face.

"Kev, please... don't," were the only words you could manage to say out loud. Against your better judgment you turned to finally gaze upon him, greeted with furrowed brows and a sea of hurt and confusion within his beautiful ocean eyes.

"Don't? Don't what? Ask my best friend why she's suddenly avoiding me like I've got the feckin' plague?"

"I'm not avoiding y—" 

"You are, you've barely said two words to me all weekend! As a matter of fact, you were like this before VidCon. You've been like this for weeks, I just want to know how this started." He placed a trembling hand upon yours, squeezing gently. "Whatever it is, let me make it right."

You could feel the burn as your throat tightened, the tears threatening to fall from your eyes. You were desperate not to lose him — but part of you just knew deep down that you were going to lose him regardless, either to your attitude that stemmed from your unrequited feelings or to the disgust that he'd no doubt feel once he learnt the truth.

You swallowed hard in a valiant attempt to push down the lump, heart rate rising as you eyed him cautiously, considering just how you could approach this subject.

Your brain callously betrayed you with flashes of good memories you'd made with him, and it was too much to bear, your entire body jerking as the first sob escaped your lips.

The hurt in Kevin's eyes was gone at once, replaced with sympathy and concern. "Oh, sweetheart, c'mere," he said softly, pulling you close to his chest, his t-shirt unforgivingly cold against your reddened face.

"I love you," you sobbed against the fabric of his shirt, silently berating yourself for losing your composure like this.

"I know you do, darlin', I love you too."

His words cut you like a knife, and in that instant you just knew it was time to speak up. "No," you said, your voice firm, and you pulled away from him, meeting his gaze as you glanced up. "Kevin... no. Not like that. I... I _love_ you. I'm in love with you. That's what this entire thing is about. I have all these feelings for you, and I just — " You continued to babble needlessly, unable to stop yourself as you watched the expression on Kevin's face switch from fear to confusion to understanding and then... amusement.

_Amusement?_

You sniffled, ceasing your barrage of words upon him as you watched him begin to grin, and suddenly you were the one with furrowed brows. "What's so funny?" you demanded.

Kevin's eyes hit the ground for a moment and he scratched at the side of his face absently, his mannerisms suddenly awkward. You watched his body jolt with quiet laughter, and then his stare was on yours once more, his gentle blue eyes disarming even in the dim light. His smile was soft, genuine as he took a slow step towards you, reaching out to caress your cheek with a single cold hand. You could've sworn your heart had suddenly ceased beating.

"The truth is, I meant what I said," came his voice, quiet and almost tentative, "I love you. I always have. I'm crazy about you."

"Really?"

"Ever since the day you walked into that Starbucks the first time we met up and you almost knocked that coffee right into my lap, yeah. As it turns out, I think you might be the love of my feckin' life. I wouldn't be out here freezing my arse off for just anyone, y'know."

You playfully smacked his chest, giggling at his silliness as you always did. He jokingly recoiled for a moment, and laughter rang out between you both, simmering down again as he pulled you close, wrapping his arm around your waist. Kevin's gaze was serious now, intense but full of love, and this time you didn't want to look away.

"I want to kiss you," he said breathlessly.

The joy in your heart had it feeling fit to burst within your chest. You reached up to stroke his cheek, your thumb dancing lightly over the scar just beneath his eye.

"Then what are you waiting for?" you responded, smiling wide.

The flicker of a smirk played upon his face as he considered you for a second, before leaning in to sweep you up in a passionate kiss. You lost yourself in him, snaking both your arms around him to pull him even closer to you. Behind you, you could hear the sound of a group of people hollering and whooping, but all you could do was grin.

Sometimes, you thought, the best things really do come to those who wait for it.


End file.
